Spider in Wonderland (Annual)
by Mezazra
Summary: Dr. Doom is a god and it's up to Peter to figure out a way to take him down no pressure or anything right? Harem Story in which Peter bangs EVERY FEMALE SPIDER IN MARVEL AND DC. At least the ones that aren't his kids. (March)
1. Intentions

So this first thing is an Announcement of a new story it will be followed by a brief teaser shortly but i want to say something first so here it is.

Regarding the poll that's up I'm informing all the voters now that Atdown ,my co writer, was so in love with the idea of me making a story with Jessica Drew aka Spider-Woman as the main love interest that he created multiple accounts just so the Story Fallen would have her as his only love interest. I got him to stop plus I'm only counting Jessica as having one vote so far. Not that any of that matters because as of right now Grail is winning the poll. So if you don't want her to win it all i suggest you get others who don't normally read my stories to vote or do anything you can to beat her votes. And I've checked she's winning truthfully no multiple accounts by the same random person as of now. If you go that route don't let me know because I'll just dismiss those votes. Anyway continue voting Grail is winning as of right now.

Next order of business is the basic premise of this story. Its a story I've been playing around with in my head for a while now and with Atdown bugging me to make Jessica a main interest i decided fuck it I'll make her a main for this story.

Not only that but it's a female spiders only harem story so every major female Spider in marvel and Dc is in the harem only and the story even features Anansi more heavily as an added treat. At least my version of the Spider Deity.

As the name suggests this is a crazy story loosely based around those stories about if Dr. Doom became a god. Basically it's me asking myself what do i believe Doom would do. The story evolved from there into something more centric on Peter out strategizing Victor despite the fact that Doom is a God. So it is in its own unique set up not just one world but multiple worlds with their own problems.

This is being done as a Birthday present to Atdown. After the teaser shortly don't expect me to update it again until his B day. On that day in March of 2018 i plan to post 5 chapters in quick succession but this is to let you guys know what's going on with the poll and Why Spiderwoman's numbers are deceiving. If i find out you're doing what Atdown did I'll dismiss those votes but hey what i don't know won't hurt your chances.

One last thing the opening scene is a lemon Featuring a lot of Spiders. Peter, Julia, Jessica, Anya, Mattie, Cindy, Charlotte, Gwen, Mary, and Mari. For the opening scene.

Let me know what you guys think of all this. Also the reason why doing a story like this has taken so long is because i couldn't find a moment where Jessica was just a little flirtatious with Spider-Man and i still can't find one. So if there is one in out there let me know by pointing out the comic issue and I'll buy one and read it for myself if not. Well this has gotten a lot more difficult


	2. Days of the future and past

**Though this is a couple of days late this is being done as a Birthday present to Atdown H B-day man.**

 **Please** **Fav, Follow, and review. Also support my .**

 **Additionally** **Marvel moments season 2 has officially started.**

Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or conversations?"

As if answering her question her sister responded "So that you can fill the pages with pictures and conversations of your own. At least that's what a writer sees when they look at a blank page."

The two were waiting for their father Peter to come and get them. The day was extra beautiful with the sun high in the clouds and the wind blowing nicely to cool them. The two girls could wait for their father like this for some time. But they didn't have to wait long because he and their mother Jessica were coming from the bottom of a nearby hill.

"You girls behaved?" Peter asked them.

"Uh huh we sure did Daddy." Alice responded cutely

"We waited right here just like momma Julia said." The sister added.

"You know what good girls get?" Jessica said as she bent down to scoop up one of the 6 year olds into her arms. The little girl responded by shaking her head no. "They get ice cream."

The two girls cheered as Peter scooped up Alice. With both girls safely in their parents arms the family made their way to a nearby ice cream stand. The flavors the family chose were strawberry, blueberry, vanilla, and lemon.

Pete and Jessica cherished the six year olds as they represented all that they had to overcome. Six years ago Peter had overcome God himself. Perhaps the usurper of God's role would be more accurate. Six years ago they had overcome Dr. Doom backed with the powers of the Beyonderverse as a whole.

(Six Years ago)

Jessica couldn't believe that after all the pain and heartache she was alone with Peter Parker. Not only that but for the first time in forever he could see. For the longest time Jessica had been forced to accept the level of responsibility that usually would have befallen Peter but not anymore. Peter was no longer paralyzed, no longer blind, and no longer a near vegetable.

Peter didn't deserve a lot of things that happened to him. He didn't deserve his Uncle being shot. Or his Aunt being forced to be Doom's personal slave. Or his best friends being killed one by one in front of him.

However there was one thing ,Jessica felt, he did deserve. She felt he had earned a chance, right, reward, gift, really whatever word you want to use. She felt he had done enough to get him a chance to be with herself intimately. So today since he could actually feel things for a change Jessica Drew was going to have sex with Peter Parker. Spider-Woman was going to fuck Spider-Man. And it had been a long time coming.

'Hey Mr. Writer I don't think that's the right word.' Jessica admonished Mezazra. 'I think Spider-Woman was going to make love to Spider-Man is more appropriate.'

'At least until the orgy part starts.' Mezazra informed her 'You can call it whatever you want.'

The two had spent years being friendly with one another from afar. Before the apocalypse they hadn't even looked at each other romantically. That all changed when Jessica personally witnessed Peter save countless lives at the cost of everything that he had. The worst part was that Doom would have ended Peter's suffering at any moment if Peter would have just joined him. But the hero lived by a motto we all know and the example of the man who left it to him.

No matter what Doom did Peter wouldn't break. For ten long years Peter was tortured non stop by Doom and his current wife. Well not so much his wife considering she actually protected Peter a lot. Peter got the distinct impression she used to fuck Doom to distract him from his favorite pass time torturing Peter.

While running her hands in Peter's hair and watching her hand absentmindedly Jessica informed Peter "I think I want to skip foreplay for this one."

At the moment Peter and Jessica we're in a random bedroom in the castle of Anansi. Not only that but the castle was literally in the heart of the center of the great web. Some places of existence called it the white hot room but those who could view it's true form would see this place Anansi's home.

The bedroom itself had a webbing wallpaper design on naturally. The room was luxurious in a way that was beyond description but certainly divine and worthy of a god. The bed itself was made of fabric so soft it made you feel sleepy by laying on it. And this was a random room!

Unlike the assigned bedrooms this room could be considered bland or spartan in comparison to the decadence of the rooms belonging to the castle's occupants. Yet still even those were bland in comparison to the room Anansi had assigned Peter. You could call it the master bedroom of the castle.

The reason the two spiders weren't in that room was because they had wanted some privacy. Privacy that would not have been given to them in Peter's room. Especially considering some of the others who lived here. Stationed outside the door was Julia just in case. Theoretically she could deter anyone who came too close save for Anansi and perhaps his daughter Anari.

Jessica was currently sitting in Peter's lap on the bed. Naturally they were both sans cloth. Skipping foreplay a bit Jessica guided Peter's hands right to her breasts with her own. Next she reached her left hand and guided Peter's member inside of her.

With the other hand she wrapped her arm around his neck and guided him to her breasts letting him suckle on her while her lower lips suckled on his erection.

She smiled thinking about all the other times she has done this with Peter but him being blind and unable to truly enjoy it but now knowing he could enjoy himself. Peter required larger amounts of tantric energy and chaotic. This only occurred after the spiders had rescued Peter. Though the damage had been done.

In order to fight the progression Anansi informed the spiders taking refuse with him that Peter would require large amounts of tantra.

While Peter slowly pumped into her Jessica thought about how this was so much better than all the other times she has been intimate with Peter because he needed her. Now ,however, he wanted her and that made a world of a difference.

Who would have thought Jessica Drew would say yes to a guy that told her he needed to fuck her to live. Well for a while there that was the case for Peter. Probably why there were far more female spiders than males in the universe. (Canon) Normally Jessica would have probably just let some of the others that actually wanted to fuck Peter do it like Adrianna. The problem South that was that Jessica could see herself with Peter. Even way back when she was just starting out.

Before Jessica knew what was going on Jess found herself being flipped onto her back with Peter putting his hands on her shoulders for a little more support. She squeaked a little after a particularly hard thrust. After that she let out a long moan. Peter ended up making love to her indeed as the sex was slow and passionate...

At least for the first round because after that it was more like bunnies going at it. Fast paced and all that jazz. On the ceiling because duh they're spiders after all. They even spent some time upside down on the wall. All the while Peter's cock never once leaving it's sheath.

After a good six hours the pair were finally starting to wind down. They were on the bed again with Jess in a reverse cowgirl position when the door to their room burst open. Two figures with perfect hourglass shapes walked in one named Juri and the other Amélie.

"Told you they'd be in one of these rooms partner." Juri said as she put her hand on Amelie's shoulder.

Amelie's response was to look at the offending appendage before removing it with disgust. "So you did but I would caution you not too touch me again unless you want a meeting with death."

The barefoot assassin merely licked her lips before saying "That wasn't what you were telling me last week when you had me eating you out."

Amelie was about to inform Jessica about why they had been looking for them but she couldn't resist responding to Juri's comment.

"You have a very talented tongue Cherie but your hands need work." She finished by smirking at Peter and Jess who were watching the exchange owlishly.

Juri actually laughed at that before making to use Amelie as support. In a flash Amelie had her in a shoulder lock with her sniper rifle that was on her back moments ago pointed at her face instead.

"Go ahead do it! Pull the trigger! See how fast I have you on her ass!" Juri growled out. Her eye glowing in preparation.

Obliging her Amelie actually fired at point blank range. By the time the bullet left the changes Juri was no longer in front of Amelie at all. The bullet ricocheted off the ground and bounced around the room. Jessica and Peter had to duck their heads as the bullet bounced of their headpost before it was caught by Anansi himself in three of his fingers.

The god was in the bedroom doorway with his eyes closed but a pleasant smile on his face. Peter got the vibe of a grandfather watching his grandkids playing in a sandbox from his look.

"Ladies please do try and control yourselves. And Jessica it is time. I held them all off as long as I could but now that his body is no longer fighting the curse he has tantra in excess and it must be relieved."

Jess let out a content sigh while smiling pleasantly before she nodded her head in understanding. He probably only helped out because she was his air quote "second favorite" behind Peter.

With that Anansi began fading away while saying "You may enter spiderlings."

Upon completely disappearing the room was filled with various female spider related individuals or just weilders of Anansi's totems. Each woman was dressed in silk robes that left nothing to the imagination and no doubt as to their intentions.

In total the women present for this were Julia, Jessica, Anya, Mattie, Cindy, Charlotte, Gwen, Mary Jane, Mari aka Vixen, and Natasha Romonov.


	3. Doom's Day

**HBday to Atdown**

Peter Parker was alone in a room doing exactly what a recently immobile person would be expected to do. And also after the orgy. That was catching up on what he had been missing out on since Doom had imprisoned him. This was interrupted by none other than Jessica Jones. She just barged into Peter's room. She was the only non Spider powered person allowed in this particular room.

"Okay I've held off for as long as I could but you need to tell us about what happened while you were with Doom. You might have some detail that we could use in the war with the ugly ass maniac."

"Good to see you too Jess." Peter said as he looked up from his web computer that Anansi had set up for him. "I expected to see you for the..."

"Yeah well I figured it was spiders only." She spat out while tapping her foot impatiently.

"You really want me reliving that more than once? I assume the others would want to know. If I tell you now then I'd just have to repeat myself to them."

Looking at Peter's facial expression Jess realized what she'd be asking him to do. Tell his story to her first and then repeat it for the others and most likely Anansi.

'Yeah that shit might be traumatic.' Jess thought.

"Look it is good to see you and I'm sorry don't... (sigh) Don't worry about it yet. I'll get the others." With that Jess took two steps before stopping.

"Ah shit." She turned around and leaned down before pressing her lips to Peter's while he was still sitting. She pulled back and stared at his eyes for a moment. Then she quickly retreated before calling back.

"Remember offer still stands... My ass is always open to you."

Peter thought 'There she is!'

"Yeah coming from an Anal sex addict."

(Time Skip)

With everyone present and now eager to hear what Peter had to say Anansi couldn't help but feel some kind of pride. Looking at his heir and the strength he gained from this ordeal. It made Anansi see the bright future ahead.

Currently Peter was seated with a large group of Spider powered individuals ,mostly female, and Jessica Jones. They were all listening eagerly to the tale he was speaking. Everyone both wanted to know what his life as Doom's prisoner was like while at the same time dreading it. They were all completely unprepared for what they were about to hear.

(Flashback of the final battle)

After Dr. no scratch that God Doom had taken out most of the heroes following the Beyonders' invasion the remaining group had gathered in Wakanda. King T'Challa had a plan to use the infinity gauntlet's power to kill Doom. Peter was skeptical that it could. He theorized that since Doom stole the powers of the aliens from a higher plane of existence something from our lower plane would be ineffective against him. It was the main reason why Peter had been working day and night to fix a broken Cosmic Cube he had acquired.

At the tail end of the Black Panther's speech Peter was pulled to the side by Jessica Jones.

"Hey you holding up?"

"No not really considering I had to watch several of my friends die. Only God knows what Doom did to Reed and yes I realize the irony of that statement. (Sigh) Look Jessie I'm fine."

"Alright just making sure you're cool, heads up your wife wants to talk to you."

Peter just gave her a confused look until she nodded in Spider-Woman's direction. Turning to leave Jessica quickly grabbed Peter's arm.

"Hey just.. do you want to... God why is it so hard to talk to you! Do you want to have sex when this is all over?" She asked with a nervous expression. "I...I do anal ,ya know, if it helps you decide."

"I remember. You gave me that same offer back in highschool." With that Peter chuckled at that very awkward memory.

"Yeah well my backdoor is always open to you." With that she took her leave.

Peter walked over to Jessica Drew to see what she wanted of him.

"What's up."

"I was just thinking about how out of all the times we've teamed up and gone on Avenger's missions together we've never really interacted with each other. I also know that half of the hero community thinks we're married while the other half thinks we're siblings. Ugh! What I'm trying to say is when we're through with this whole Doom is God mess I'd like for us to ya know actually develop a relationship. Preferably a positive one."

"Yeah Jessie I'd like that."

The two spiders ended up on the same team as Jessica Jones as well as Julia Carpenter. They along with Mystique, Wolverine, and several others made up the advanced infiltration team whose job was to take out the machine converting the Beyonderverse powers to Doom. They ended up having to go against a disastrous challenge in the form of Doom's cosmically empowered herald Victorious. Though in the end she proved no match for the combined heroes' might.

But just as they were getting to the chamber of Doom holding the machine, God Doom appeared. He was dressed in a white ensemble version of his classic attire. In his arm he held the unconscious form of King T'Challa.

"You have but two options heroes: Either kneel before Doom. With that statement Doom snapped his fingers and T'Challa and the infinity gauntlet both turned to ashes and dust. With his hands now empty Doom folded his arms. "Or suffer the consequences of enraging God."

The heroes attacked but obviously they were hopelessly and hilariously outgunned and outmatched.

Hope didn't arrive until Peter activated his secret cosmic cube. With it Peter was able to defend against all of Doom and Victorious's attacks. Even still it wasn't enough. Peter soon realized that the Cube was running out of energy. That alone was a testament to how powerful the fight with Doom got considering that the Cube was supposed to have infinite energy.

In desperation Peter decided to see if there was anything in all the multiverse that could defeat a BEYONDER. He came across only one in all that time. Using his cosmically enhanced Spider sense and connection to the web of life Peter was able to get a glimpse of a future where Doom was defeated. A picture of two little girls waiting for their parents in world where Doom was not God. With that future in mind Peter did the only thing he could. He spent the last of the cube's energy to send the heroes with him ,and the ones that were still alive, across the multiverse. He also gave them means to be immune to Doom's comic control.

Jessica Drew had been next to him when he started using the cube. She was also right next to him when he realized the cube only had enough energy for one small wish. She heard him say that she'd need to protect the web of life now. That was when she knew what he was planning to do.

"No no no I can die you have to live on." But it was too late she was already fading and Peter's shielding from Doom's cosmic rays was as well. "It should be me."

 **(Insert Face my fears Utada Hikaru)**

Peter woke up days later with the only company being God Doom himself.

"The only reason you still live is my respect for you."

At that Peter gave Doom a shocked expression.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. Doom respects the strong and the intelligent and no hero is quite as strong as you. Additionally, there are few whose intelligence can comprehend Doom but you are among them. I would say under Doom you are the most intelligent being in all of creation."

While Doom had been talking and pacing Peter had taken the liberty to look around the room. He was in a dungeon of sorts. The word divine would definitely describe the room Peter was in.

"Tell Doom what you did with the cosmic cube?! How did you get it to work for you?"

"Okay first up it's just you and me in here so you can drop the third person and just start saying I. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"Hmph your humor is as uninspired as ever." With that Doom begin doing something on a nearby table.

He returned sans his mask. Peter would admit it. Doom looked pretty good under the mask. Must have been the first thing he fixed when he made himself God.

"Listen Peter-" now obviously that got Peter's undivided attention. "-I need you to believe me even I say I like you. I really do. I admire your courage, your genius, you conviction, and your tenacity. I honestly don't want to hurt a hair on your head. I'd much rather have you live comfortably here in my new world. But only you know where those heroes went. I'm guessing you thought ahead and developed a way to block me from sensing them or reading your mind.

"What you're God right now aren't you. Just force me to tell you."

"Sadly my predecessor created free will and it's apparently something even I can't get rid of."

"So in short in order to find them you need me to tell you of my own free will. Good luck with that."

"Peter really? You're really gonna make me do this."

"Looks like it." Peter antagonized.

"Fine then don't forget I... No Doom gave you an out." With that Doom donned his mask again.

He snapped his fingers and an elderly woman came into the room. She was dressed in gold and white and silver. She looked like royalty. She was pushing a floating cart/tray table. On the table were all sorts of wicked looking instruments of pain.

The first word out of Peter's mouth was please. Doom understood what he was asking for. Peter didn't want his own Aunt May to see him like this. Especially considering she had been dead for two years now. Peter instinctively knew Doom had brought her back to life. He only thought of his Aunt at his point. Her safety that is. Peter was ever selfless. Another quality Doom both respected and admired about Spider-Man. But that wasn't going to stop what happened next. He had given Peter an out after all.

Leaning down Doom whispered into Peter's ear. "I'm going to torture you until you tell me where they are. If at any time you start wanting to work for me the pain will stop, but you must tell me where they are. Until then I'm going to torture you everyday. I'm going to stain these instruments with your blood and your Aunt will clean them everyday knowing that they will be stained again the next.

"Please Victor she's an elderly woman."

Doom's reaction to that was to snap his fingers. Peter looked on as years were shaved off the clock for his Aunt May. She looked like she did in her wedding photos again. Very young that you.

"Now then let's begin." With that Peter started screaming and Doom compelled May to look on as her son/nephew was tortured.

 **Please review.**


End file.
